


Как он стал охотником! Как он, мать его, стал охотником!

by Basket_of_Fake_Fruit



Series: Три столпа [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kimetsu no Yaiba Setting, Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit/pseuds/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit
Summary: Кенма знает, что существует два основных способа стать охотником на демонов.





	Как он стал охотником! Как он, мать его, стал охотником!

Как он стал охотником! Как он, мать его, стал охотником!

На лице Кенмы отражалось только вселенское спокойствие, которое, конечно, не мог нарушить послеобеденный разговор знакомящихся подчинённых. Но в душе стояли крик и плач: откуда берутся такие идиоты и почему ему, Кенме, нужно было ими руководить?

Это была даже не охота, как таковая: просто выдалась возможность для тренировки. Крайне полезная вещь, учитывая уровень смертности среди охотников низших рангов. На этот раз привилегия руководить молодняком досталась Кенме, Шоё и Кагеяме. Кагеяма и Кенма уже добрались до одной из резиденций с воротами, отмеченными знаком глицинии, Шоё задерживался.

Общение новобранцев в свободную минуту было делом небесполезным: в настоящем бою иногда требовалось рискнуть собой, чтобы помочь товарищу, а хорошо знакомым товарищам помогали чаще, чем чужакам. Но вопрос, который озвучил Комаки, регулярно вызывал в Кенме волны ненависти, несмотря на то, к кому он был обращён.

В данном случае задан он был в адрес Широиши, который вздохнул, помолчал и снова вздохнул.

— Семью у него перебили, — раздался сонный голос из-за спины Кенмы.

Кенма ещё плохо знал Кагеяму. Конечно, что-то о нём было известно всем: талантливый, высокий, молчаливый, с мощной угрожающей аурой и неожиданно мягким и тёплым запахом. Последний, конечно, чувствовали не все, но различать неуловимые запахи было уникальной способностью Кенмы. Запах Кагеямы наводил Кенму на мысли о том, что манера вести себя у того была выработана по необходимости: от «гениального» наследника одной из сильнейших династий охотников на демонов ожидали не восторженности и открытости миру. Ладно, Кенма и сам знал, что напрасно со скептицизмом выделил гениальность Кагеямы у себя в мыслях — она была вполне реальной и, честно говоря, неоспоримой. Если бы Кагеяма при этом пах какими-нибудь пеплом и озоном, а не молоком, то у Кенмы вообще не возникало бы диссонанса.

Ещё Кагеяма умел засыпать в считанные секунды в любом положении и не мог оставлять вопросы без ответов. Для него не существовало риторических вопросов. Или вопросов из вежливости. А в данном случае он без задней мысли помог Широиши.

Вряд ли тот был за это благодарен, но что ему оставалось? Только кивнуть, подтверждая слова Кагеямы. Кенма не сомневался, что Кагеяма даже не знал, как Широиши зовут, но любой, у кого была хоть толика мозгов, и без того понимал, как люди пополняли ряды охотников.

«Я вернулся домой под утро; там меня ждала груда обглоданных трупов».

«Вот-вот должен был наступить рассвет, поэтому демон не стал догонять меня, а только утащил с собой маму».

Существование демонов было тайной — или легендой для обывателей. О том, что они реальны, можно было узнать, лишь столкнувшись с ними или родившись в семье охотников. Понятно, при каких обстоятельствах люди сталкивались с демонами. И при каком развитии событий потом не пытались забыть о них, как о страшном сне, а наоборот — готовы были жизнь положить на борьбу с ними.

Чаще всего демонам было плевать на имущество людей. Поэтому у Шоё осталась куча сувениров на память: тряпичные мячики, шпильки для волос, маленькие гэта с вышитыми тесёмками, даже сундук, в котором всё это лежало. Остались, к удивлению Кенмы, фотографии, аккуратно вложенные между страницами книги. Фотографии были пока новинкой; экзотикой которой обладали немногие.

У Кагеямы было поместье. И была семья, в которой родственники старались не привязываться друг к другу больше неизбежного. Было несколько могил, к которым он относился с бережным уважением, как хороший сын и брат. Была мать, которая им гордилась и которая за него совершенно незаметно боялась. Были брат и сёстры, слишком юные, чтобы часто с ним видеться. Были другие родственники, не такие близкие, к которым Кагеяма относился с равнодушной вежливостью. Все они сворачивались в кольцо по периметру огромного круга пустоты из направленных на него ожиданий, заслуженного им статуса, вызывающего ужас таланта и отсутствия личного времени.

Сам Кенма остался без памятных вещей, потому что они с Куро сорвались с места налегке, едва забросав родных землёй. И, понятное дело, поместья у него тоже не было. Был Куро, который не успел умереть до того как на него подействовала кровь перебившего их семью демона. Куро, который сам превратился в демона, но каким-то чудом помнил если не себя самого, то свою любовь к Кенме. Кенма бросил взгляд на большой деревянный ящик в углу платформы, на которой сидели они с Кагеямой. До захода солнца Куро будет спать, уменьшившись до размеров ребёнка, а потом вылезет. Если ночью будет охота, Куро вытянется до размеров взрослого мужчины, а от милых круглых щёк и застенчивого взгляда не останется ничего — на смену им придут резкие линии возмужавшего лица и открытые в подобии ухмылки клыки, оставляющие белёсые следы на бамбуковом кляпе. Такой Куро мог ударом ноги снести голову обычному демону.

Тем временем, после реплики Кагеямы разговор новобранцев стих. Все сидели подавленные и надутые, а Кенма начал тоскливо ждать Шоё — в отличие от них с Кагеямой, Шоё все любили, так что он легко поднял бы боевой дух.

Кенма так глубоко ушёл в себя, сохраняя спокойный и задумчивый вид, что едва не подскочил, когда Кагеяма дотронулся до его пальцев. Из ящика донеслось недовольное ворчание: Куро почувствовал волнение Кенмы. Кенма повернулся к ящику и обнаружил, что на нём сидит Шоё.

Засранец подобрался с подветренной стороны, уселся на ящик с Куро и кто его знает, сколько он там уже торчал!

— А не надо ли нам составить план тренировок? — обратился он к Кенме, когда тот попытался одними глазами передать степень своего возмущения.

Ну не мог же Кенма вслух потребовать, чтобы Шоё не сидел на Куро, пусть даже через ящик!

Притом, что бы там Шоё не втирал про тренировки, запах у него был такой, что Кенма ясно понимал: план им придётся придумывать завтра на ходу. Кто бы мог подумать, что его жизнь станет настолько интересной и полной неожиданностей. Кенма с готовностью поднялся на ноги.

— Осмотрим лес? — предложил он. Какой-то необходимости в осмотре не было, потому что караульных по периметру он уже расставил, да и сам уже поводил носом. Ни он, ни Кагеяма демонов не почувствовали, да и Куро был спокоен. После недолгого осмотра территории вполне можно было устроить привал. В последнее время его привалы были, как минимум, нескучными.

— Не надо, — буркнул Кагеяма, и Кенма понял по его напрягшейся шее, что тот неподвижно потягивается. — Не надо ничего составлять, мы тут три года назад устраивали тренировки. Бегать, потом в додзё, потом медитировать в водопаде.

— В ноябре? — удивился Кенма. Он имел дело с медиками чаще других — их бесконечно интересовала такая аномалия в мире демонов, как Куро, который выживал, не поедая человеческую плоть. В целом медики были добросердечными людьми, но вряд ли обрадовались бы сотне новобранцев с пневмонией. Водопад стоило чем-то заменить.

— Ну придумай что-нибудь другое. Что-то, что закалит их дух и тело, — отмахнулся Кагеяма.

— Да какая разница, чем их занять, — совершенно не обеспокоился Шоё. — Главное, умотать их до полного изнеможения. Так их укатать, чтоб их рвало от усталости!

Шоё радостно помахал собравшимся охотникам с платформы. Новобранцы помахали в ответ со слезами на глазах.

— Не надо до рвоты, — не согласился Кагеяма к полному потрясению собравшихся. — Кенма слишком ярко чувствует запахи.

— Да ничего, — Шоё начал воодушевленно жестикулировать. — Вот смотри, пусть они стартуют отсюда, а закончат на вершине вот этой горы. Кенма за ними присмотрит здесь, в додзё. А мы уже встретим на горе. Меня запахи не смущают.

— Кенма не будет их здесь гонять.

— Будет.

— Не будет.

— Будет.

— Не буду.

— А что ты с ними тогда сделаешь?

Кенма не знал, как ответить на этот вопрос. Стоять над душой у начинающих охотников он не хотел, но дать им расслабиться тоже не мог. Кенма бросил взгляд на ящик с Куро — вот Куро сразу бы придумал какую-нибудь впечатляющую кару за работу спустя рукава.

Со стороны новобранцев раздался коллективный вздох и потянуло запахом холодного пота.

Кенма запоздало вспомнил байки, которые ходили о Куро среди самой недалёкой части охотников, и посмотрел на ящик ещё раз — уже со значением. Большинство собравшихся здесь были не семи пядей во лбу, если думали, что Куро бы позволили жить, не будь он абсолютно безобиден для людей. Как всегда некстати в памяти всплыло рычание Бокуто: «Что ты будешь делать, если твой брат сожрёт человека?!»

Кенма тогда замер, не зная, что ответить в своём отчаянии, а Бокуто ответил за него: «Убьёшь его сам, а потом вспорешь себе живот». А потом рассказал, как добраться до учителя, который примет их и поможет Кенме стать охотником на демонов. Вот так Кенма и попал сюда, о чём, конечно, не собирался рассказывать ни за что и никогда. У Кенмы не было фотографий, поэтому лица родных уже начали стираться из памяти, но картина их смерти с лёгкостью всплыла перед глазами, и широкий двор вокруг словно исчез, уступив место нескольким хлипким постройкам, залитому уже остывшей кровью снегу, серому утреннему небу и резкому, хищному, тогда ещё незнакомому запаху.

— До заката ещё минут сорок, — сообщил Кагеяма из-за плеча Кенмы, вырывая его из личного кошмара.

На этот раз Кенма не выдержал:

— Почему ты всегда сзади?! — шёпотом выкрикнул он.

— Нравится твоя шея в воротнике, — слегка удивился этой вспышке эмоций Кагеяма. — И хаори красиво колышется.

— Времени — минут сорок, — напомнил Шоё. — А потом Куро вылезет из ящика и будет неловко. И у меня тоже хаори красиво колышется. Я могу его вообще не снимать и сесть напротив окна. Будет просвечивать, пойдём уже.

Из ящика донеслось ворчание достаточно громкое, чтобы его разобрал не только отличающийся уникальным слухом Шоё, но и Кенма с Кагеямой.

Кенма сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, и направился к дому, в котором они должны были разместиться. Ветерок, как по заказу, раздул полы его хаори, которое взвилось за спиной полупрозрачными чешуйчатыми крыльями бабочки.

— А пусть Кенма тоже не снимает, — раздалось сзади.

В принципе, можно было и не снимать — пока ночью не станет холодно. А тогда просто отжать практично шерстяное хаори у Кагеямы: Кенма его очень, очень ценил.


End file.
